


A Miko At Whammy's

by WhisperingKage



Category: Death Note, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glimpse of what life at Whammy's was like with a certain little miko added into the mix. Also this may answer some of your questions about certain people's habits and vices. Set before Kira. Interconnected Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Kagome

A six year old Kagome clung to her grandfather's leg as they stood in front of a teenager, two seven year olds, and one five year old. This week had been the worst in her life! Her mother and her father had gone to heaven and she had been taken from her home in Japan and brought all the way to London! At least she had her grandfather with her, Watari. He promised he would take care of her but in return she had to do her best at the school he worked at.

 

Watari looked down at his granddaughter and offer her a small smile. "This is L, Matt, Mello, and Near. Introduce yourself." His voice was calm, yet on the inside he was worried. He hoped against hope that Kagome would fit it.

Kagome blinked at them in confusion and nervousness. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't been paying attention to what was going on around her. Opps.

She shyly moved away from her grandfather's, er Watari as she was asked to call him, leg. She moved to stand in front of them and smiled at them. "My, name is Kagome and it's very nice to meet you." Her voice was timid yet full off happiness at the thought of meeting new people her age.

Mello, if she recalled, glared at her. Matt kept playing his game. Near ignored her and played with his toys. At least L nodded at her in acknowledgment. This was the start of her new life, her life at Whammy's.


	2. Boredom

**  
**

Kagome sighed as she watched the rain fall outside from her spot on a couch in the recreation room. It had been three days since she had arrived and been enrolled in classes. She was tested yesterday and it seemed that she ranked fourth in the school. Not that she cared much it only made her more unapproachable to the others.

It also made Mello dislike her for some reason but she chalked that up to his inferiority complex, Matt was smart but lazy, and Near was antisocial. She also had a suspicion he might be a bit autistic. Either way she was alone and bored which was never a good thing.

She sighed and moved her gaze from the window to watch the others in the room. Mello was studying, Matt was playing his game next to him and Near was in a corner playing with his action figures. All of which would be distracted by a window opening….which she was by…hm…should she?

Pro she'd no longer be bored.

Con she'd make them all mad.

Then again they didn't acknowledge her as it was so at the very least it would make them acknowledge her…and she was bored. She smiled mischievously as she turned back to the window her fingers touching the wood almost lovingly as she unlocked it. She was about to open it…

"Don't you fucking dare." Mello glared at her from his desk his hands sitting on his papers as if to protect them should she open the window anyway.

"It might mess up my game." Matt was still playing his game but had paused long enough to look up at her with 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Please don't." Near was gazing at her blankly his action figures clasped in his hands.

Kagome blushed as she pulled her hands away from the window.

"Ah, sorry but I was bored." She blushed lightly.

Mello snorted as he went back to his work. Matt smiled at her as he went back to playing his game and Near blinked before going back to playing with his toys.

"If you're so bored then study or do your homework." It was Mello's annoying, know it all, voice.

Kagome huffed as she maneuvered herself so that her feet were up in the air and her head was hanging off the couch.

"I'm already done with it all and I'm ahead by two chapters." She watched as he huffed in anger.

She grinned mischievously. "Do you need some help Mello? I wouldn't mind." He looked torn between saying yes or no but she knew that his drive to be the best would make him say yes.

"Fine." He scoffed after he answered and turned away from a stunned looking Matt and Near.

She smiled at him as she got up and walked over to him glad that she now had a chance to build a bond. One down two to go.


	3. Gamming

**  
**

Kagome stared blankly at the TV screen in front of her which displayed Halo three, which Matt was  _still_  playing. She had finished tutoring Mello about two hours ago and decided to watch Matt play some games seeing as Mello was still studying and Near was putting together a ten thousand piece blank puzzle. So she had plopped down next to him in the 'gaming room' which was the room he had taken over to play all his games in. After which he had started playing Halo three about  _two_  hours ago.

At first she was interested I mean come on she had never been allowed to play games. Her parents were very strict about what she could and could not do even though she was only six, then again they had figured out she was a genius when she was very young and they only wanted what was best for her. They always did…before they died that was…

Her mood visibly darkened as she recalled all the good times with her parents. Even though she only had six years with them they were the best years of her young life and she knew she would always think of 'what could have been' or 'if only's.' At least she still had her grandfather which was more then she could say for the others at Whammy's House and that made her feel bad. Here she was being all gloomy and emo about not have parents when everyone else here had  _no_  family at all.

Matt seemed to notice her depressed aura and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He frowned when he saw the mood she was in she was all sad and depressed looking. Kind of like the heroine of a game who had everything ripped from her and had to start all over kind of like Princess Eclaire from Fire Emblem. Yet unlike her Kagome did not have a large group of mercenaries to make everything better she only had him, Mello, and Near.

Yes he had noticed the way she was isolated from the rest of Whammy's. Just because he gamed a lot did not mean he ignored what was going on around him. It was wrong what they were doing to her he knew all too well how much it sucked to be an outcast because of petty jealousy. He along with Mello and Near had been isolated because they were the top three students at the school. Either way what they were doing to her was horrible and she did not deserve it, he had 'stumbled' upon her old school files and found out this was not her first time being an outcast.

He mentally sighed as he thought about the newest addition to the Whammy family, all the while still winning his game. She was happy go lucky even though her parents had been ripped from her not only a week ago. Yes, he knew she was just putting on an act but it still took a lot of strength to do so. In fact he mused it must have hurt her a lot more than it did him, Mello, and Near because she had a chance to get to know them unlike they did. They were all orphaned at birth. She got to know them and love them only to have them ripped away from her. Then she had to deal with the pettiness of her classmates.

He sighed once again as he killed another noob on Xbox Live rather viciously, he had gone and worked himself into a foul mood all because she had gotten all depressed and it was messing with his gaming skills. It irked him that she was upset and that threw off his game and he did  _not_  like that. So he did something he had never done in his whole seven years of life. He paused his game and invited her to join him. "Would you like to play?"

She blinked owlishly at him. "Huh?"

He sighed as he gestured to the very unused practically new controller that sat neatly next to the TV. "Would you like to play? As in would you like to team up with me to pwn some noobs?" She must have understood what he said for she smiled up at him at grabbed the controller.

"Yes I would." He nodded as he went through the foreign motions of adding a second player to the game. At least she was no longer depressed so she could no longer distract him from his gaming and yes he knew she had never gamed before but he was good enough to pick up her slack.

Kagome smiled as she tried to get the hang of Halo three all the while knowing another bond had been forged, two down one to go.


	4. Action Figures

**  
**

"So…why do you like playing with dolls so much? I mean you spend so much time playing with them, don't you ever get bored?" She waited for Near to reply but he didn't. He ignored her and kept playing with his toys and it irked her.

She huffed as she glared at him, jerk! The least he could do was answer her it wasn't like it would distract him. She squatted down in front of him and stared at him hoping to unnerve him…and it didn't work.

"Hello!" She waved a hand in front of his face and huffed as she stood up and turned to leave she would work on him later…she was tired from two hours of straight playing halo three with Matt which was followed by three hours of working on the new report due on Monday with Mello.

She was halfway out the door when she heard his soft voice.

"They're not dolls they're action figures." His voice was bland and low, yet she still heard it.

She turned to face him and was slightly unnerved by his blank stare; he was kind of creepy in a cute kind of way. She smiled as she walked back over to him and plopped down on the ground next to him and took a better look at his many action figures.

"Really? Oh hey! I know this one it's Batman!" She smiled as she picked up the action figure. Near stiffened for a second before relaxing and pulling out another batman who was slightly different form the one in her hands.

"I have all the versions of the DC hero's. I also have some of the X Men action figures." His voice was still soft but it held an edge of pride to it.

"Really? That's awesome. Can I see them?" Her voice was light with excitement, yes, she was a secret comic book nerd and these action figures were all based off of them.

He nodded as he got up and moved to his toy chest.

Kagome smiled as she too got up and moved to sit next to him by his toy chest. She now had a link with all three of them and yes they were weak right now but knew they would strengthen with time.


	5. And They Called Him Mello Yellow...

**  
**

"And they called him Mello yellow…hmm hmm hm hm…" Kagome shook with repressed laughter as she hummed her favorite song as Matt all out laughed in the background from his spot on the floor playing his DS.

Mello huffed in anger as he tried to ignore her in favor of finishing his report on the justice system. It was after all due in two hours and he would not let that little sheep boy get a head of him again!

"Mello Yellow….hm hm hmm hm…" Her voice was full of mirth and laughter.

His hand twitched with the need to hit something. How he hated that song, then again if it was sung by her in her angelic voice instead of Matt and his tone death one he guessed it was tolerable.

Yet, she still kept singing it! Again and again….

"Kagome…" His voice was full of annoyance yet had a slightly begging tune to it, he hoped she would get the hint.

"Hm?" She turned to face him an innocent smile on her face.

"Will you please stop singing it's distracting me." His voice was not begging but it was pretty close to asking.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Sure no prob Mells."

His eyebrow twitched at the new nickname as Matt once again erupted in laughter. The urge to hit something was becoming stronger…

"Hahahahaha.. Mells…she called you Mellsss!" His laughter shook his voice and made him a bit hard to understand.

Mello swore under his breath as he stood up from his desk and stomped his way over to the oblivious Matt. "Matt!"

Matt looked up at him in fear causing him to smirk. "Uh hi. Mells… _Ow_!" He clutched at his head where Mello had hit him and curled in on himself.

Mello smirked in satisfaction as he plopped down on his chair to continue his paper. If he would have known hitting Matt would make him feel so much better and the added bonus that it shut him up he would have done it sooner. It was a great stress releaser.

Kagome huffed as she glared at Mello for hitting poor Matt, yeah Matt could be a little annoying at times but that didn't mean he had to hit him!

"Mells say sorry to Matty right now!" Kagome blinked at Mello as he started shaking, his back turned to her. Opps…she hoped she didn't push him to far…he had never really gotten mad at her but she had heard stories…

"Mells…." His voice was eerie and held an unkown tinge.

She jumped as he threw back his head and the strangest sounds came from his lips…was he laughing? Yes! Yes he was! Mello was laughing! Mello was laughing!

She looked at the startled Matt and he looked back at just as scared.

"Matty! She called him Matty! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" His laughter sounded insane and it sent a shiver of fear down their backs.

They both took that as a sign to get out and slowly and carefully backed out of his room to spread the word.

Mello was laughing…get ready for the end of the world.


	6. Just Because

**  
**

Kagome smiled. Today was a good day, L had taken her shopping because she scored the highest on the Criminal justice paper, even higher then Mello and Near! On said trip she bought a gift for each of her friends, L, Watari, Matt, Mello, and Near. She couldn't wait to give them to them once they got back. Currently she was sitting in the back of the car with L as Watari drove.

"Oh!" Kagome blushed as she dug in her bag missing the concerned look L threw at her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" His voice held a tinge of concern.

Kagome smiled at him as she hid her surprise behind her back and faced him. "Uh huh. I almost forgot to give you your present." She smiled happily at him and thrust a bag at him.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, when did she have the time to buy him something? He knew she bought gifts for Watari, Matt, Mello and Near. But him?

"Well aren't you going take it?" She squirmed in nervousness as he blinked at her in confusion.

He tentatively reached a hand out to take it, it must have meant a lot to her. He gingerly took the bag from her and set it on his knees.

"Well open it silly!" Her voice was full of excitement and giddiness.

He mentally sighed as he did what she asked. He was spoiling her and he knew it but she was just too cute. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw what the bag held. It was his favorite type of cake! Strawberry Shortcake!

"Tee hee. I knew you would like it!" Her face was full of happiness and joy.

He smiled at her as he carefully reclosed the bag and put it on the seat next to him. "I like it very much. Thank you Kagome. But if you don't mind me asking what's the occasion?" She smiled at him like she knew something he didn't.

"It's a just because gift. Silly." She smiled innocently up at him.

He nodded and made a mental note to get her a 'just because gift' in return. "Well, thank you Kagome."

Kagome smiled at Watari as he helped her out of the car, it seemed another case had sprung up and they had to leave right away. Once Kagome was out of the car she quickly dug in her bags for the gift she had bought Watari, the only blood relative she had at Whammy's. Hopefully L wouldn't get mad at her if she took too long.

"Hang on Grandpa." Her voice was muffled as she dug in her bags.

Watari smiled down at his only living relative as she dug in her bag for something. Did she want him to give something else to L? From what he saw the young teenager was content with his cake.

"Ah ha! I found it!" She twirled around to face him and held out a rectangular box.

"Here you go Grandpa!" He smiled down at her as he took the box from her and opened it to find a black tie with a small blue flower on the bottom of it. He took it out of the box and quickly put it on causing her smile to brighten even more.

"Thank you very much Kagome." He patted her on her head lightly in thanks as he moved to the drives side of the car and opened the door.

"When I return I will have a just because gift for you as well. But only if you're on your best behavior." Yes he knew what a just because gift was, he was after all the one who introduced her to them.

Kagome giggled as she saluted her grandpa or Watari as she was asked to call him when around others besides L, Mello, Matt, and Near.

"Aye, aye commander!" She waved good bye to him and L as they pulled out of the driveway. After they were out of sight she gathered her bags and entered the house to put her stuff away and deliver her other just because gifts to their rightful owners.

Kagome hummed as she walked towards her destination. Near's playroom. His gift clutched in her hand, she hoped he would like it. He had every other small toy in the world yet he hadn't been introduced to logos…surprisingly. Soo…she had bought him the Star Wars set. Once she reached the door to his playroom she knocked on his door and opened it after hearing his quiet come in.

"Hello. Near. I have a surprise for you!" She smiled at him and crouched down in front of him.

He looked at her blankly for a second before returning to his action figures. "Is it a gift?"

She laughed nervously at his correct guess she could never truly surprise him. "Yep. Here you go!" She placed the white gift wrapped box in front of him and waited for him to open it. He cautiously pulled the box in front of him and slowly opened it being extra careful not to tear the paper in any shape or way.

It was four minutes later that he finally had the box free of its papery confines. She smiled as his eyes widened slightly. "Thank you."

Kagome nodded at him. "No problem Near. And before you ask it's a just because gift! Well I gotta go I'll see you later!" She smiled at him once more before closing the door to his play room behind her.

Once she was out of the room Near smiled softly down at the Lego set excited by the prospect of a new challenge. He would not stop until he put together every Lego set in the world after he got Kagome a gift in return of course.

Kagome smiled happily at every one who passed her in the hallway on her way to the gaming room, Matt's number one hang out spot. She was not disappointed when she caught sight of his red hair. He was of course sitting way to close to the T.V. then again when wasn't he?

She sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to disturb him when he was playing Halo Wars and opted to dropping his gift in his lap and walking away to find Mello. Hopefully he would understand the meaning of the goggles. She didn't want his sight to get any worse than it was now. As it was now he was always falling on top of her, gravity was always trying to kill people.

Kagome walked towards Mello's room where he was no doubt sulking about her getting a higher score then him. But hopefully her gift would make it better. Who wouldn't be cheered up by chocolate? She grinned as she walked right into his room without knocking.

"Mells!" She laughed as he turned to glare at her from his spot at his desk.

"What?" He was, no surprise, grouchy.

She sighed as she kicked his door shut and tossed his gift at him, which he easily caught. She laughed as she plopped down his bed.

"What the hell is this? It looks so girly!" Even though his words were harsh they were also curious.

She smiled at him as he ripped off the paper and let it float down to the ground. "It's a gift silly what else would it be?"

He huffed as he read the label after which he looked at her blankly. "Chocolate? You got me chocolate?" His voice was confused and held a tinge of ire. She nodded happily at him as he looked at her suspiciously. "So what do you want in return?"

She shook her head negatively at him. "Nothing silly it's a just because gift. I don't expect anything in return. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get a head start on our next paper." She winked at him as she got off his bed and walked out the door.

He huffed as she shut the door behind her and opened the chocolate. She better not expect anything in return because she was not getting anything! He took a tentative bite of the dark chocolate bar, something he never really indulged in even though he was only seven he had to watch his figure. He blinked in surprise when the Chocolately goodness touched his taste buds.

Okay fine, he  _might_  get her something it return but it was going to be small and yes he would indulge in chocolate more often especially dark chocolate.


	7. Birthday Surprises

**  
**

Kagome smiled happily as she sat on the floor surrounded by her grandfather, L, Mello, Matt, and Near. Today was her ninth birthday and they were holding a small get together in the game room. They were all having fun hanging out and she felt very loved. It meant a lot for them all to give up a day for her and she promised she would repay them on their own birthdays.

"Kagome it's time to open your gifts. Open mine first." His voice an octave higher with his excitement.

Kagome smiled at Matt as she gratefully took the package that was practically thrust at her as Mello glared daggers at him.

"Thank you Matt…I wonder what it could be?" She opened the box carefully and was generally surprised to see that he had given her not only the newest version of the DSi but two of his favorite games as well. She carefully placed them back in the box and placed the box next to her.

"Thank you so much Matt." She smiled at him as she got up and hugged him. She was so busy pouring her thanks into the hug that she did not notice the slight blush on his face or the glares every one save for her smiling grandfather shot Matt. She smiled as he hugged her back just as tightly.

"No problem Kagome nothing's to good for our little hime." He smiled at her happily.

She blushed as he used her nickname, a stupid one L had given her last year on her birthday. She was not a hime she was a warrior. Hmph. Then again it had stuck and she had been declared the Hime of Whammy's much to her ire. But it did warm her heart to know he cared about her enough to give her a nickname.

Kagome smiled as she released Matt and moved back to her spot in between Mello and Near. She smiled and waited patiently for the next gift, not that she expected one she was not greedy she just knew that they would want to get her back for the gift's she had given them on their select birthdays. She jumped as s box landed in her lap she looked at the plain white paper and knew immediately who it was from. She smiled at Near and Mello pouted, he no doubt wanted to be first and was content to be second but it seemed Near had beaten him yet again.

"Thank you Near." He nodded at her ad returned to playing with his action figures. She took that as a you're welcome and began to open the box. She squealed as she saw what was inside, it was a Hiei plushie signed by not only the voice actor but the creator of it as well! Yes she was an Otaku and yes she was in love with Hiei right now. She smiled as she glomped the stoic boy next to her she was slightly surprised that he put down his toys long enough to hug her back. Then again he just as quickly pulled back she smiled at him once more before clutching her new plushie to her chest totally missing the blush on Near's face and the glares thrown in his direction.

Mello fumed as he glared at Sheep Boy not only did he beat him to the punch as did Matt but Matt was Matt so it was okay but he had broken the rules and gone over the two hundred dollar budget then again so did Matt but hey Matt was Matt. He smirked as he fingered the velvet box in his pocket, then again he too had broken the two hundred dollar rule but hey he was freaking Mello.

He moved to give her his gift but was startled to see she had one in her lap already, grrr….he glared at the offending box in her lap and deduced that it was from L so he wasn't that mad he just chalked it up to Sheep boy making him get so lost in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to what was happening around him. Stupid Sheep boy. He huffed as he watched Kagome open the box which no doubt contained some sort of sugary sweet.

Kagome squealed as she pulled out a box of the world's most expensive chocolate's, yup he was right. He did smile as she gushed over the expensive chocolates before she opened the box to share them and he had to say he too was surprised when instead of just finding chocolate's there was also a slim brown laptop decorated with all kinds of sweets and candy. It was distinctly a gift only L could think up.

"Oh my God! Thank you L!" She smiled as she threw herself at him thus knocking him to the ground. She landed on top of him and continued to hug him heedless of his blush or the glares thrown at them.

Mello huffed as she continued to hug a stunned L then again a stunned L was a very rare sight one that he was going to remember for the rest of his life. He made a mental note to out do himself next year and get her something even better for granting him such a rare sight.

He smirked when Watari coughed in to his hand to remind them that they were still there. His gaze softened as she blushed a cheery red and returned to her seat between him and Sheep Boy. He quickly placed his gift in her lap he might not have been first but he was not going to be last! He smirked at everyone in the room as she squealed yet again as the long slim box was placed in her hands yes he had gone there.

Kagome was close to hyper ventilating when the long slim box was placed in her hand, he wouldn't would he? She carefully opened the boxes and gasped as a near replica to his rosary greeted her. Tears gathered in her eyes as she carefully placed the box next to her and turned to Mello. She knew how much this meant to him and she felt very grateful and honored to receive such a gift.

"Thank you Mello." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her. He smiled genuinely in to her hair as he wrapped his arms around her. She alone knew the deep significance of such a gift.

"You're welcome Kagome-Hime." His voice held a bit of smugness as he smirked over her shoulder at everyone else.

She smiled as she hugged him tighter. She knew she would never to be able to repay him for this. He trusted her enough to give her the 'sister' rosary to the one he always wore. The only things his parents had given him before they left him at Whammy's. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"I will take very good care of it." He nodded and allowed her to pull away and sit back once again. He was very careful not to meet the eyes of anyone else in the room. Kagome sensed his embarrassment and deiced to change the subject. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"I think it's time to cut the cake!" Everyone knew she was changing the subject but decided to humor her it was her birthday after all. Today was her day and what she said was law.


	8. Puberty Problems

**  
**

Kagome smiled happily as she walked down the halls of Whammy's orphanage. Yesterday was the day she turned nine, and today she was practically a teenager now. Yay her! But sadly now she would enter puberty as it was her chest was already getting sensitive which was slightly unusual for girls her age then again she was mature mentally why not physically as well? Either way it made being a girl suck which Mello had no problem rubbing in her face then again he was going through his own problems right now. Yay puberty!

Ug, boys at least Near had a few years before he entered that phase then again she doubted puberty would bother him nothing ever did. Matt to was stricken by the puberty syndrome now all he cared about was dating sims, how boring. She huffed as she walked down the halls paying no heed to her surroundings yet again so it was no surprise when she ran into yet another wall causing her to fall on her bottom.

She groaned as she felt the pain shoot up her spine.

"Owieee." She glared up at the offending wall that had the nerve to jump in front of her only to end up blushing as she realized it was not a wall she had run into but a person. He looked a lot like L but his eyes were tinted a weird red almost like he was an albino yet that couldn't be because his hair was the same ebony as L's…pretty….

"Are you okay?" She blinked owlishly as his voice washed over her. Huh? Oh yeah she was on the ground. She blushed and avoided his gaze. Why did he make her squirm like that? L, Matt, Mello, and Near didn't so why did he? Either way she should answer him, he must have thought she was mentally impaired by now.

"Uh yeah I'm fine I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She blushed lightly.

He nodded as he held out his hand to help her up. Which she took gratefully and mildly noted that when her hand touched his a spark shot through it. "Thanks."

He nodded once again and turned to walk away which caused her to panic she didn't even get his name.

"Ah! What's your name?" Her voice was a bit louder then it needed to be, but she brushed it off.

He stopped in his tracks yet did not turn to look at her.

"My name is B.B., Ms. Kagome." He smiled eerily as her, yet to her it was breath taking.

She blushed as her name rolled off his tongue like silk it sounded so refined when he said it. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed the object that was flying towards her face lucky she noticed it in time to catch it. She looked down at it in confusion only to realize that it was a jar of strawberry jam.

"Huh?" she looked at his retreating back in confusion as she clenched the jar to her chest.

"Happy birthday Kagome." His voice held a singing like quality to it.

Kagome blushed as he walked down the hall and disappeared. Wow. He was…dreamy.


	9. Clueless

**  
**

Kagome smiled happily as she spread her new favorite jam, strawberry, on her toast. Yay strawberry jam! She had been so addicted to it that she often sought B.B. out and asked him for more. After which whenever she was about to run out a case of it would appear in her room. She never asked how he did it she just thanked him. He didn't have to do it nor did he really have the time to do so seeing as he was just as busy as L, which was why it had taken two years for her to meet him, so she appreciated it.

Which for some reason made Matt and Mello act like jerks Near didn't really seem to care then again he did seem to go though more and more sets of action figures. He kept breaking them for some odd reason. She tried to ask him once but he just ignored her so she went to find Mello and Matt.

Both of whom were sitting in the game room. Matt was playing yet another dating sim while Mello glared at the TV he was after all in his 'I hate the world' stage. Both of them ignored her for the first ten minutes she of course got mad and left to find B.B. which must have made them mad because they were currently ignoring her as they sat at their table. She huffed as she took another bite of her toast what was their problem?

Heck even L seemed to be more testy now a days he kept assigning her more and more work making it virtually impossible to spend any time with B.B. because whenever B.B. was home from a case her work load would double it was almost like he was doing it on purpose. Stupid boys.


	10. I Don't Understand

**  
**

Kagome smiled as she walked down the halls of Whammy's yet again she mused it was becoming a habit of hers. Either way it helped her relax and sort through her thoughts. Lately she had been having really weird dreams, dreams about a past long forgotten about the feudal era of Japan when demons and spirits roamed the land. But what irked her the most was the fact that an older version of herself was the star of these dreams.

Well, she assumed it was her but then again she could have been mistaken. The only reason she assumed it was her was because of the distinct physical features. Then again her character was similar as well. They would both put everything on the line to protect their friends, they both wanted the happiness of their friends more than their own. The only thing she didn't understand was why the dream her loved the sliver haired youth so much even after his constant betrayals. Then again maybe she was still too young to understand it. The dream her was about fifteen sixteen while she was still only nine.

Either way she still thought it was very foolish of her dream self. He would always leave her for the other woman yet every time another man showed the slightest interest in the dream her he would get upset and throw a tantrum which would lead to an argument and the dream her crying. Then the dream her would find a way for him to apologize which  _he_  should have found  _not_  the dream her. She huffed as she plopped down in the middle of the hall to ponder these strange events.

Truthfully she didn't understand how love could be so blinding that it made you over look the flaws of the one you loved. Could it really make such betrayals be overlooked? Could it justify letting someone walk all over you? She scrunched up her face and threw her arms up in the air.

"Argh! I don't understand!" Her voice was full of annoyance at herself.

"You don't understand what Kagome?" She jumped in surprise as she turned to face the speaker.

"Kami-Sama! L! Don't do that!" She placed her hand over her heart to clam its rapid beating as L looked on confused.

"Don't do what Kagome?" His voice was full of innocent curiosity.

She huffed as she glared at him. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

He tilted his head, had she not realized he had sat down next to her? "I didn't sneak up on you. You were too caught up in your thoughts to realize I sat down next to you five minutes and twenty six seconds ago."

She sighed as her anger softened, no she hadn't realized. Stupid dreams messing with her! "Sorry I was too caught up trying to figure something out."

L nodded in understanding there had been many a time he had ignored everything going on around him in order to figure something out. So he could understand he just wished she would do it elsewhere these were after all the halls B.B. often stalked. Yes B.B. was a bright boy but he bordered on the line of madness and he did not want her to be caught up in any of his plans. Then again he noticed the boy had a soft spot for their little Hime it would not take long or much for that to soft spot to become obsessive like it had with him. Yet that obsession soon became hatred and he did not want that to happen to Kagome.

"L? L are you okay? Earth to L!" He blinked as Kagome's hand waved in front of his face. Hm, it seemed her spacing out was contagious. He easily caught her hand and brought in to rest in between them only half conscious of what he was doing.

Kagome blushed yet made no comment, it was very rare for L to initiate physical contact so she just curled her fingers around his slightly bigger hand.

"L?" She moved slightly closer to him needing to be closer to him, she wanted to ask him a very serious question.

"Hm?" For some reason he was speaking in hushed tones he did not want to break the atmosphere that had fallen over them, it was enjoyable.

"Do you think love is worth ignoring the negative aspects of a person or relationship?" She refused to look up at him, afraid to see his reaction. Everyone knew he was too busy to even ponder the aspect of love yet alone feel it. But he was the smartest person in the school and the one she trusted the most.

"I am not sure. I have never really had the time to ponder this but in my opinion I think love is just an illusion people make up so they don't have to be alone." His voice was still as low as before.

Kagome nodded she excepted this answer from him. Even so she slightly disagreed with what he said. It was human nature to not want to be alone. "But nobody wants to be alone."

L nodded his head in agreement, nobody ever wants to be alone not even him. "I agree but sometimes love can be used to blind others from the truth. But at the same time it can bring great joy to others. I think it depends on the people involved and whether or not you believe it is worth it."

Kagome nodded as it all clicked in her head. Love was worth only as much as you wanted it to be. If you were happy enough and loved the other person enough then you could endure any amount of negative treatment. But sometimes that love could be dangerous to both parties involved and it was up to them to decide when that point was crossed and what would be done about it. Either way love was a double edged sword and she hoped that she would never fall in love to such a point as her dream self had.

She sighed as she curled up next to L, "Thanks L."

He nodded, "No problem." They fell into a comfortable silence both content to just be near the other. Unknowingly she was already walking down the path that her dream self had taken. Yet unlike her dream self she was walking the same path with not only her heat at risk but five others.


	11. Of Welcome Home's and Brats

**  
**

Kagome smiled as she walked down the halls of Whammy's, she was now fifteen and ready to publish her latest novel! She squealed lightly as she hugged herself, her eyes closed. She grunted as she ran into a chest and was saved from meeting the cold hard ground.

She blushed and slowly opened her eyes to meet the amused gaze of L. She blinked, when did he get back? She quickly wrapped her arms around the now twenty five year old man.

"L-kun! When did you get in?" She smiled as he set her on her own two feet and patted her head lightly making her huff.

He blinked and though it over. "I got back an hour and a half ago."

She smiled at him and pulled back to smile up at him, seeing as she was of Asian descent she was only five foot five, pocket sized as Mello put it. She rolled her eyes at the thought of the sadistic leather wearing…girly man. She didn't know what inspired his 'bad boy' attitude but it had stuck around since they were ten, she had an inkling it had to do with the small period of time they had both been absolutely in love with Hiruma from Eyeshield 21.

He blinked as he looked at her in worry and confusion. "Kagome, are you okay? You didn't hit your head did you?" His voice was full of worry and held a spark of mirth.

She blinked and blushed realizing she had zoned out. She smiled reassuringly at him, she had just pulled a Matty, she giggled lightly at that thought, pulling a Matty was what they called getting lost in your thoughts or daydreams that, besides gaming it was all the young man did now a days, plus he was Mells lap dog. She rolled her eyes, if she didn't know any better she would have thought they were gay.

"Hmm…come let us go to the nurse's office, I think you hit your head…" He lightly grabbed her arm and moved to lead her towards the house.

She shook her head and smiled at him while holding up her hands. "Oh, no I'm fine I just pulled a Matty." She smiled as he shook his head.

"Well, you should be more careful where you pull a Matty." He chuckled lightly as she blushed but nodded. "Anyways, welcome home." She smiled up at him, making him blush lightly, which in turn made her blush.

It was nice to be home, he blinked as BB walked by, sending him a glare, yes, BB had become obsessed with Kagome, had been since they were ten. He frowned and moved closer to her blocking her form his view. He mentally smirked as BB walked out of the room, after Kagome said a polite hello to him.

"Well…I better get going, Near and I are going into town, I have to drop off my manuscript plus he wants to buy some of those Byakugan things." She rolled her eyes, not understanding his odd obsession with the small ball like toys.

L nodded, letting his hand rest on her shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. He was very proud of her, she had used her dreams as an inspiration to write an ongoing fantasy story centered around a young girl named Kage and her adventures in the feudal era. Now, when he had read her first manuscript he had to wonder what went on in her little head, demons, mikos and a sacred jewel, oh my. But, it made her happy so he had arranged for her book to be published and form there her career took off.

"I see, what adventure is our little Kage on now?" He smiled lightly as they walked towards the car, he was going to go with them, he did want some cake from a little shop in town. He arched an eyebrow, Met and Mello were in the car as well, he rolled his eyes, the boys were never far from her side, the same could be said of Near and BB though BB was more stalkerish about it.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, no sneak peeks for you." She laughed as he mock pouted as they slid in the car.

"Not even for me?" He pouted a bit, sticking out his lower lip.

She laughed as she shook her head, a small smirk on her face, pausing to blink at Mello and Matt in question, both of whom just shrugged making her roll her eyes before turning to smile at L.

"Not even for you." Her voice was layered with laughter and mirth.

He frowned for real when Mello snickered at him from his spot next to Matt, who was playing on his PSP thing but took enough time to shoot him a small smirk, Near also looked a little smug. Brats.

He shook his head as he settled into his seat next to her and got ready to enjoy the thirty minute ride to town, he had a feeling he was going to need two cakes and a 'butt load', Mello's new favorite saying, of candy when the day was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the rushed and botched end of this rushed and botched fic comes to an end. For that I apologize but I might or might not come back to this fandom and pick up the mantle and do it justice. I am as I'm sure you all know by now a very fickle author. I'm sorry about that but there's nothing I can do about that. Thank you all for sticking with me and making it to the end of this fic.  
> ^_^,


End file.
